Pure Love
by Jofanyaa
Summary: Cinta ? Siapa yang tidak tau apa itu cinta .. Tapi apa arti sesungguhnya dari cinta ? Apakah , setiap hati dapat merasakan itu ? Apa .. Apa cinta itu sungguh murni .. Itu pertanyaan dari hati kecilku… (Chapter 1) WARNING! : Cerita gaje parah .. Author nubi disini- w d


Heyoo minna !

First Fic saya akhirnya keluar juga (?) Senang sekalii ! Seperti ingin meledak (?) Typo and Gaje story .. Mohon di maklumkan .. Selamat menikmatiii w

Pair : IchiHime , UlqiHime

**Pure Love**

_Cinta ? Siapa yang tidak tau apa itu cinta .. Tapi apa arti sesungguhnya dari cinta ? Apakah , setiap hati dapat merasakan itu ? Apa .. Apa cinta itu sungguh murni .. Itu pertanyaan dari hati kecilku…_

**Orihime Pov**

"_Berjalan menusuri koridor sendirian . Mendadak suasana sekolah menjadi sepi . Padahal belum saatnya pulang . Tapi kenapa bisa mendadak sepi ?A-apa .. Ada pembunuhan massal ?" _Batinku yang memikirkan sebuah alasan yang tidak penting dan bisa dibilang tidak karuan

"Himeee !" Panggil seseorang yang suaranya tak asing lagi bagiku .. Ya dia itu ..

"Kurosakiii !" Balasku padanya sambil menoleh kebelakang dan memeluknya erat

"Hime ! Kamu ini tuli atau memang sengaja tidak dengar ? Bel sudah berbunyii dari tadi ! Parahnya lagi , guru yang mengajar adalah .. Yuno sensei ! _(Read : Yuno Gasai *Plok)_ Sampai kita telat 1 detik saja , K-kita akan menjadi .."

"J-jadi .. S-soup da-daging k-kan .. " Sambungku gelagapan sambil memikirkan kelanjutan hidupku bila itu terjadi

"…" Hening …"Tapi aku lebih suka kalau kita menjadi Satai sih".. Kami mendengar langkah sepatu yang sepertinya akan menuju tangga lantai 2 .. Yaitu kelas II A-E .. Sementara , hanya kelas kami yang belum dikunjungi guru mata pelajaran ..

*Glup* "Hime .. Ayo .. Kita lari secepat mungkin … 1 .. 2 ..".. "3 !" Lanjut Ichigo yang membuat Hime terkejut .. Dan …

"LARIIIII ! " Teriak kami dengan berlari secepat kilat menuju ke kelas .

**Saat Istirahat**

"Kriiiiiing !" Suara bel berbunyi dengan sangat nyaringnya .. Para siswa dan siswi _Karakura High School _menutup telinga mereka yang nyaris pecah karnanya . Namun , inilah saat yang paling ditunggu tunggu kelas II – 3 .

"Pelajaran Biologi selesai… Tapi… Aku masih akan kembali… KhuKhuKhu.. Selamat Tinggal.." Dan sang guru killer itu melangkah keluar kelas … Yap .. Para muridpun berhasil terhipnotis dengan kata kata guru yang layaknya iblis itu .

Setelah langkah kaki guru itu tak terdengar lagi .. Maka

"Hoooraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay !" Teriak seisi kelas .. "Satu kali lagi kita lolos dari maut !" Lanjut beberapa murid yang sambil bercucuran air mata .. Layaknya anugrah dari Tuhan yang luar biasa indahnya (?) ..

"Hihihi ..Kurosaki-kun.. Mari kita makan dibawah pohon di taman dekat lapangan" Pinta Orihime pada sahabat karibnya itu . Dan Ichigo memenuhi permintaan sahabatnya itu.

**Di Taman**

**Ichigo Pov**

"Hime , kenapa kamu suka sekali di taman ini ? Terlebih dibawah pohon sih ?" Tanya ku dengan tanda tanya besar pada pertanyaanku tadi

"Ummm .. Aku juga tidak tau … Rasanya damai , tenang … Dan rasanya , segala beban didadaku dapat terlepas disini .. " Balas Hime dengan rona merah samar yang menghiasi wajahnya yang begitu manis ..

'Degg' Jantungku berdegub lebih cepat melihat pemandangan indah tadi .. Ya .. Aku menyukai sahabat ku yang satu ini . Dari kecil pun kami selalu bersama . Kakaknya dan ayahku adalah seorang dokter dan kepala dokter .

Ayah ku sangat menyayanginya seperti anaknya sendiri . Kerja keras sang kakak untuk menghidupi sang adik begitu mengharukan . Tekadnya itu membuat semangat dirinya dan membantu para dokter yang lain serta mendapatkan prestasi kerja atas kerja kerasnya selama ini . Namun , suatu hari saat Hime hampir tertabrak , sang kakak mendorong menjauh dan merelakan dirinya untuk menggantikan sang adik .

"K-Kurosaki … K-kenapa melihatku terus ? A-ada yang aneh di wajahku ?" Tanya Hime yang berhasil menyadarkanku dari lamunanku .

"Aahh .. Tidak ada apa apa kok .. Oh .. Ayo buka bento mu ! Aku sudah sangat lapar ! Suapi aku juga yaa" Pinta ku sambil membuka mulutku lebar lebar .

"Oh iya sini kusuapi .. Aaaaa " Balasnya lembut dan menyodorkan suapan kecil dengan memperagakan mulut terbuka lebar padaku …

Saat suapan itu hampir menyentuh mulutku lalu ..

'Bughhhh'

Sebuah bola basket mendarat tepat diatas kepala Orihime .. Tentu insiden itu berhasil menggagalkan suapan so sweet untuk Ichigo .. Dan membuat Hime pusing serta tanda bintang menghiasi kepalanya .

**End Pov**

"Aaaaaah .. Kepalakuu.. Puuuusiiing " Sebut Hime sambil memegangi kepalanya yang rasanya berputar putar mengelilingin dunia (?) .

"Himee ! Kau tidak apa apa ?" Sontak Ichigo kaget dengan insiden tadi . Ichigo memegang pundak sahabatnya seraya berusaha menyadarkan wanita bermarga Inoue ini

"Kau tak apa apa _Onna_ ?" Sebut seorang pemuda dengan nada datar ..

Ichigo yang menyadari kehadirannya mengerti bahwa dialah yang melakukan hal tersebut pada Orihime . Seperti lelaki pada umumnya , seorang lelaki pasti akan melindungi sang wanita pujaan hatinya dari segala macam bahaya bukan ? .. Terlebih Ichigo adalah leader dari club sepak bola yang terkenal akan kebringasannya . Dan kabarnya lagi , club basket dan club bola dari generasi lalu sampai sekarang tak pernah akur (Bisa dibilang dendam turun temurun?) .

Tanpa basa basi , Ichigo menarik kerah baju _sang-leader-basket_ tersebut dan membentaknya habis habisan

"Kau ini ?! Apa matamu buta ?! .. Apa kau sengaja untuk menjahili kami hah?!" Bentak Ichigo dan hampir meninju wajah datar Ulquiorra .. Namun Ulqui mendekap kepalan Ichigo dengan tangannya .. Lalu Ulqui memegang tangan Ichigo dan membantingnya keras . Ichigo merasakan sakit yang teramat dan melumpuhkan dirinya sementara waktu .

Lalu Ulqui menggendong Orihime dan berlari kearah UKS dengan sigapnya

"Hi-Hime,,,"Bisik Ichigo lirih . Sementara pandangannya mulai memburam dan akhirnya dirinya tak sadarkan diri ..

**Orihime Pov**

_Kepalaku , rasanya sakkit sekali . Namun kenapa nuansanya berbeda dari yang tadi ? Disini lebih terasa nyaman . Dan lebih… Dingin ._

Aku-pun membuka mataku perlahan . "_Mengapa semuanya terlihat putih dan terang sekali ?" _Tanya benakku sekilas .

Mataku mulai menangkap cahaya dan bentuk benda di sekitarku .

"Rasanya , aku sedang di UKS .." Sebutku dan berusaha mengingat ingat insiden yang terjadi sebelumnya .

"Oh .. Aku ingat .. Kalau tidak salah , tadi aku tertimpuk bola basket !" Sebutku kegirangan karena berhasil mengingat insiden itu dengan tepat ..

Saat Orihime ingin bangkit , matanya terbelalak saat melihat seseorang tertidur dengan membenamkan wajahnya di kaki nya .. Betapa kagetnya bahwa orang itu adalah ..

"Ulqui-kun".. Sebutku dengan lirih . Tanpa sadar tanganku menjulur ke-atas kepalanya dan menyentuh helai helai rambut indahnya itu … 'Halus' terlintas kata indah itu didalam benakku ..

Aku menyukai orang ini . Dari pertama aku masuk sekolah ini , saat upacara penerimaan murid . Aku sudah melirik laki laki ini . Aku menyukai , sangat menyukainya . Hanya dia , yang berhasil mengisi kekosongan hatiku selama ini.

"Onna .. Apa kau berniat menyerangku ?" Sontak kaget , aku menendangnya tepat di wajah datarnya itu ..

'Ughh'

"Uwaaa ! Ma'maaf ! A'anoo .. Aku tidak berniat melakukannyaaaaa !" Kagetku sambil menjambaki rambutku sendiri

"Betapa bodohnya kau Hime ! Dengan bodohnya kau berhasil melayangkan kakimu di pipinyaa ?! Terkutuklah dirikuuu !" Teriakku dalam hati karena kebodohanku yang begitu .. Ceroboh ?

"Aaaaa .. Ulqui-kun ? Kau tidak apa apa ?" Coba-ku beranikan diri untuk menanyakan pertanyaan bodoh ini .. Pasti kan dia terluka ? Bodohnya dirimu ..

"Onna ? Mengapa tendanganmu begitu sakit ?" Tanya-nya sambil mengadahkan wajahnya padaku .. Tanpa memar tanpa bekas sama sekali pun ?! Rasanya aku menendangnya begitu keras ? Aku mulai meragukan bahwa dia ini manusia normal

"Aaaa .. Maafkan akuu maafkan akuu ! Bukan niatku me…." Bibirku diseka oleh jarinya yang lentik itu

"Selama aku menikmatinya , Onna" Beranjak dan diapun meninggalkan ruangan UKS dengan santainya

"Tunggu ?! Apa-apaan maksud dari ucapannya ituu ? Menikmatinya ? Apa maksudnyaaa ?! Aku tak mengertiii !" Gumamku sambil memegangi kepalaku yang terasa semakin berat ini

**End Pov**

"_Kriiiiiiiiiingg!" _Suara bel pulang sekolah itu berhasil membuat gendang telinga salah satu murid pecah .. Tapi setidaknya nyawa kami tidak dimakan oleh _Yuno-sensei_ hmm ..

Hime pun merapikan segala peralatan sekolahnya dan mengembalikannya kedalam tas miliknya .. Seperti biasa , Ichigo dan Hime pulang bersama-sama walau blok rumah mereka agak berjauhan .

"Kurosaki-kun~"Panggilnya dengan nada riang pada Ichigo sambil berjingkrak-jingkrak kegirangan

"Tidak biasanya kau segirang ini Hime ? Hantu apa yang merasuki mu ?" Sahut sang_ sahabatnya _itu dengan cekikikannya

"Apaan sihh ! Menyebalkan sekali dirimu ini !" Cemberut Hime sambil mengembungkan kedua pipi manisnya yang layaknya Bakpao

"Wahaii hantuu ~ Keluarlah dari tubuh temanku yang satu ini ~ Ohh hantuu ~" Goda Ichigo sambil memperagakan layaknya mengusir roh-roh jahat

"Stop menggodaku Kurosakii-kuun !" Cemberut Hime karena malu digodanya terus..

Tanpa disadari , jauh dibelakang mereka .. Seseorang mengamati mereka.. Dengan senyuman sinis, penuh dengan benci

"_Air mata mu , adalah kebahagiaanku"_

_To Be Countinued_

_Author Note_

_Maaf banget ceritanya menggaje riaaa *Dibakar .. Maafkan segala kekurangan fict ini TT^TT)/ .. Fic pertama saia inii *Siapayangpeduli? .. Jangan bakar saiaaa *Ploook .. Mohon reviewnya .. Jangan di bakar yak kakak kakak*Digrauk_


End file.
